Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny
by Helen Bache
Summary: Russians want Indy to help them find the real Spear of Destiny, the holder is said to 'hold the destiny of the world in his hands'. Can Indy stop them? post KOTCS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Indiana Jones or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter One

"The only known copies of the Spear of Destiny or the Spear of Longinus, has been stolen from Austria, Cracow, Paris, and St. Peter's Basilica, last night. A legend claims that whoever holds the Spear in their position, 'holds the destiny of the world in his hands for good or evil.' It is not known which Spear is the real Spear, but whoever has them now has the true Spear.

"A witness, who was sleeping on the sidewalk across from the museum in Paris, claims to have seen a giant man running away from the scene of the crime. During questioning, the witness admitted that he was half-blind. No one has been arrested, and the police have no new leads. In other news…"

It was a bright sunny day. Mutt got out from under the hood of his father's car, dusted off his hands, and turned off the radio.

"Now let's see if this thing works." He muttered to himself. He opened the car door and turned the key stuck in the ignition. The car roared to life.

"Yes!" he shouted. He pulled the keys out and ran inside the house, slamming the front door.

"Mutt," called Marion from the kitchen. "please don't slam the door."

"Sorry!" he called back. "Where's Dad?"

"Teaching like always. Why?"

"He said if I fixed his car, he would give me the rest of the money I need to buy a new bike." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Well," said Marion, looking at her watch. "it's about time his class ended. You better go drop it off. You know how he feels about the buses."

"He wouldn't have had to take the bus, if he had just taken the car straight to me." explained Mutt. Grabbing his leather jacket, Mutt walked out to the driveway where the car was, door wide open. As he pulled out of the driveway, he thought about the stolen spears.

_Maybe Dad knows the guy who stole them. _The car rolled to a stop at an intersection, the light red. He rolled down the window, contemplating it.

All thoughts of the Spear instantly vanished when he heard a girl giggling. His head snapped to the girl in the passenger seat in the car next to him. Grinning, he waved which made her giggle even more. The traffic light turned green.

Mutt didn't like the confined space of a car. He started thinking of how great it would be when he got a replacement motorcycle.Thinking about the wind in his hair, he pulled into the collage parking lot.

He bounded out of the car and into the building. As always, when he walked through the hallways he was astounded how big it was. He found Indy's office easily. When he went to open the door, though, it was locked. Mutt searched all his pockets for the spare key Indy gave him, but it was lost among them.

_Easy enough._ He thought. He pulled out his switchblade and broke in. For a second Mutt thought he broke into the wrong office. It was not cluttered. No papers on the desk, or floor like they usually are. But then he saw the old beaten up fedora on the coat rack.

"Can I help you?" said a snide voice behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mutt whirled around. Standing in the door way was a short man. He looked angry.

"You are to come with me and explain yourself to the police." said the man. He grabbed the sleeve of Mutt's jacket and dragged him out of the office.

"No wait! That's my dad's office." Mutt tried to explain.

"Yeah, sure." The man replied sarcastically. "Then why did you use a knife to get into the office?" Mutt blushed.

"I lost my key." He mumbled knowing the man wouldn't believe him. He was right.

"A likely story. We'll just take this up with Dr. Jones and see how he feels about this."

Mutt brightened at this. "Okay."

"Stay here." The little man ordered. He walked into Dr. Jones' classroom, interrupting his lecture. Mutt couldn't hear what was being said, but when they came back Indy looked angry. Until he saw Mutt.

"Hey Dad." said Mutt.

"Mutt!" exclaimed Indy surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You know this scoundrel?" asked the little man also surprised.

"This _scoundrel_ is my son." Jones said to him.

"Told you." mocked Mutt.

"W-well h-he broke into your office Dr. Jones, so naturally…" the little man shrugged and let his sentence trail off unfinished.

"You broke into my office?!" Indy turned on Mutt.

"W-well I- I lost my key." He replied sheepishly.

"So you broke in?" he asked unbelievingly. "Never mind." He said putting up a hand. "I have a class to teach. Wait in my office, I'll be through shortly." With that Indy walked back into the class room and closed the door behind him.

"Can you tell me where my father's office is? You kinda got me lost." Mutt asked the tiny man with a mocking grin.

"Down the hall, take a right and then a left." grumbled the little man. He then stalked down the hall.

Rolling his eyes, Mutt followed the small man's directions. When he got to Indy's office, the door was wide open.

Cautiously, he went inside. He checked behind the door, and in the closet, and under the desk but there wasn't anyone there. Once he checked the whole place, he relaxed.

From behind him he heard "Don't move or I'll shoot."

Slowly, Mutt turned around. A huge bald man, about 6'9" stood before him. He was holding a gun. He wasn't that far away from him.

_If I could just get a little closer…_ He thought to himself. Very subtly, he got closer.

"Now," said the man. "turn around and put your hands behind your back."

Mutt started to turn but lashed his foot out at the gun. The gun went off. Luckily it didn't hit him. As soon as the gun went off, Mutt dived for the window.

He landed in the bushes under the window sill, his head cracking against the ground.

"Ow." He groaned. Looking up he saw Baldy glaring down at him. Mutt got up and stuck his tongue out at him. The intruder pulled his head in the window.

Mutt smirked to himself. But Baldy had more tricks up his sleeve than he knew. Suddenly, Baldy flew over Mutts head, and rolled to a stop ten feet from him.

"Oh shit!" Mutt murmured to himself. He ran as fast as he could go, alongside the building. Quickly, he looked behind him. Baldy was right behind him. Mutt pushed himself to go faster.

Turning a corner he saw a tree about twenty feet in front and to the right of him. Running straight towards it, Mutt glanced behind him. Baldy was still there.

When he looked straight ahead, the tree was looming in front of him. He had no time to stop, and it was too close for him to swerve away from.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"…and when you're-," Indy was saying. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of his students, who was looking out the window, wince.

Ordinarily, Indy would have ignored it. He didn't care if his students paid attention or not. But this was his best pupil. Always asking questions, and paying attention.

"Alicia?" he asked. "Is there a problem?"

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry sir." She said sheepishly. "A boy just ran into a tree outside. He hit it so hard I think he may have broken his nose."

Indy glanced out the window. He saw a giant bald man at the bottom of the tree. His nose looked fine.

"He looks okay now. As I was saying…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Ow! My nose!" complained Mutt, breathing heavily, his hand covering his nose. He pulled his hands away and blood was covering it. He stared at the blood in horror.

"Ha ha ha! You should look where you are going next time, little boy!" said Baldy right behind him.

_Oh no!_ Mutt thought. He turned around to find Baldy. He wasn't out of breath at all! He looked around to find a means of escape. There wasn't one. Suddenly he got an idea.

_But it's a chick move._ He argued with himself. _But it's the only way to get away. _

He made his decision and lashed his foot out. It connected! Baldy doubled over holding his throbbing balls.

While he had the chance, Mutt ran for it. He _knew_ Baldy would recover quickly, so he ran for something close.

He saw the window for Indy's office wide open so he ran for that. He was halfway through the window, when Baldy grabbed his ankle and tried to pull him back out.

"Ahh!" he gasped. A noise that sounded like someone falling out of a chair caught his attention. Looking up he saw his father on the ground looking surprised. And angry.

"Henry Jones III!" He only called Mutt that when he was in trouble. "I told you specifically to stay in my office! You totally disobeyed me!"

"Not now Dad!" Mutt grunted. He slipped and yelped as Baldy yanked him most of the way out.

"Dad, you want to help me in?!" Mutt shouted. He almost got half-way in but he slipped again.

"Fine. But we're talking about this when I get you in here." Indy said grabbing Mutt's wrists. He pulled and so did Baldy.

"AAAHHHH!" yelled Mutt. "You're stretching me out!"

Suddenly there was a crack. Mutt screamed.

"You broke my leg!" Mutt yelled at Baldy. He started kicking with his good foot. It connected, and he felt something crunch beneath his boot.

Baldy let go of Mutt's ankles, and he went flying into Indy's office. His head hit Indy's desk. He lay there catching his breath groaning when his leg throbbed every two seconds.

"Are you okay, son?" Indy asked concerned.

"Gee, Dad, I don't know. My leg and nose are broken, I nearly got stretched to double my height, and some random guy just tried to kill me. What do you think?" Mutt asked sarcastically.

"Just trying to help." Muttered Indy. "Come on. Let's get you to a hospital."

He helped Mutt get up, and brought him to the car. Mutt tossed him the keys, and they went to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Oh my god!" Marion exclaimed when she saw Mutt on crutches, and a nose brace. "What happened?! Did you get into another fight?"

By the time Mutt and Indy got home, it was late at night.

"Sort of," Mutt said sheepishly. "but it wasn't my fault!" he explained when he saw the look on his mother's face.

He told the story of how Baldy tried to kill him, and how he got away. When he finished, Marion ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"My poor baby." She sobbed.

"Mom!" Mutt muttered. "Stop! I'm fine."

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" she asked him.

"Well," he said. "I _am_ hungry." He admitted. "but I'll get it myself." He said as she got up to get him something to eat.

He went into the kitchen and pulled a bag of chips out of a cupboard. He went back out to the living room where his parents were sitting, worrying over him.

"See?" he said holding up the bag of chips. "I can do it myself."

"Never doubted you could, Son" Indy said.

Mutt rolled his eyes and left to go to his room. Then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Mutt shouted. Dropping the bag of chips nonchalantly on the stairs, he went to the front door.

When he opened the door, Baldy was there with a nose brace.

Mutt's eyes widened in fear.

"Damn." He muttered.

Baldy raised his fist and hit Mutton the top of his head.

Everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Indy heard the front door close, but Mutt didn't come back. He assumed it was one of Mutt's friends, and they wanted to talk in private.

When he heard an engine start up, he assumed Mutt would come in the house. But he didn't. Getting up, he went to the door to get Mutt back inside.

"Mutt?" he called. When he got to the front door, there was a piece of paper tacked on it.

Thinking, no hoping, it was a note from Mutt, he pulled the note off of the door.

_Dr. Jones,_

_We have your son. If you do not help us find the real Spear of Loginus, he will die a most painful death. You are to catch the next plane to Cairo, Egypt. There is a telephone next to the cargo bay._

"Damn it!" he shouted.

"What?! What happened?!" Marion asked in a slightly hysterical tone. She just _knew _something bad had happened. He gave her the note and she flipped.

"Those bastards won't get away with kidnapping my Baby!"

"I know, Honey."

"We leave in the morning. Come on let's go pack."

"Wait. What? You're not coming with me." He told her.

"Yes I am. That is my baby out there and I want to come to know he's safe!"

Knowing Marion wouldn't give up, Indy told her she could go. They both went to pack and then went to sleep.

Beepbeepbeepbeep.

Indy jolted awake and slammed his fist down on the alarm clock. He looked over at Marion to see if the noisy alarm had woke her up also.

It had not. Indy sighed, relived. Quickly but quietly, Indy got out of bed, got dressed, grabbed his bag and left. Before leaving, he kissed Marion on the cheek, and left a note to her on the bed next to her.

"Good-bye, Marion. I love you." When he whispered these words, she stirred. Indy straightened, and ran to the car. He started the car and raced to the airport.

Marion woke up when the car roared to life. Looking around for the source of the noise, she saw the note. When she read it, she was furious.

She ran to the garage, but the car was gone.

"JONES!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Mutt groaned. His head, nose and leg hurt. But mostly his head. He opened his eyes, but it was way too bright. He tried to rub his eyes, but his hands were tied behind his back.

Opening his eyes again, he looked around. He was outside, tied to a small tree trunk. There was a small pond in front of him, trees all around him. Squinting into the distance, he saw desert. He was in an oasis.

Five men were standing around a crate, talking in Russian. One of them was Baldy. A short guy nodded at Mutt. Baldy and some other guy came over to Mutt.

With two fingers, Baldy opened Mutt's left eye wide. He pulled away glaring at Baldy. Baldy grabbed Mutt's chin, and opened his eye wide again. He stared into Mutt's eye, Making Mutt uncomfortable. When he was done, he dropped Mutt's chin aggressively.

"Now Eugene," the second man said to Baldy in English. Mutt stifled a laugh. That name did _not_ fit Baldy. "you don't want to hurt him do you? We need him."

"Why do you need me?" Mutt asked.

"To get to your father of course." Said the second man like it was obvious.

"He won't fall for your crap! He's too smart for you! You'll never get him you son of a b-" he was cut off because _Eugene_ gagged him. Mutt kept shouting despite the gag. He shouted muffled obscenities the Russians had never heard before.

"ой завершить его! мы не можем стучать ему в бессознательном состоянии или что-нибудь?" one of the Russians around the table shouted.

Translation: Oh shut him up! Can't we knock him unconscious or something?

"Хорошая идея! получить хлороформа!" another one said.

Translation: Good idea! Get the chloroform!

They got a bottle out of a crate and soaked a rag in the liquid inside of it. Even as the image of the oasis was fading from his vision, Mutt still cursed them.

Indiana Jones, in his worn out brown leather jacket and fedora, arrived at the Cairo airport and went straight to the telephone the Russians mentioned in the note. It was already ringing when he got to it.

"I want to speak to my son, you bastard." He growled when he picked it up.

"I am sorry, Dr. Jones. He is…sleeping, right now."

"What did you do to him?!" he shouted, thinking the worst.

"We had to…sedate him. He was cursing worse than sailor."

Indy smiled involuntarily. That was his boy.

"If you want him back in one piece, you are going to have to hurry to Abu Simbel. Now." With that, the Russian hung up.

Indy sighed. He needed to go more than seven hundred miles to get to Abu Simbel. He booked another flight and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The flight was very uneventful. Indiana slept with his fedora pulled over his eyes most of the way to Aswan. He then "borrowed" a jeep and floored it heading towards Abu Simbel.

It took a couple hours, but he arrived before 1:00 pm. As soon as he was close enough, he jumped out and raced to the tombs.

When he got there, he looked around, but there wasn't anyone there. No tourists, no Russians, no one.

"Mutt?" he shouted tentatively. Nothing.

"Mutt!" Silence. He walked around calling for his son. They were obviously not there.

The sun was beating down on Indy, and despite his fedora, he was getting a sunburn on his face. He decided to wait for them in the shade. He found a nice shady spot near the tombs. Before he knew what was happening, he fell asleep.

"Dr. Jooones." A sing-song voice called, pulling him out of his slumber. He opened his eyes groggily. Then all the memories of Mutt being kidnapped made him snap his eyes wide open. It was dark out, and a fire was blazing to the left of the group of men in front of Indy by 20 yards.

"Dr. Jooooooones!"The man called again. Looking around for the man who owned the voice, he spotted Mutt. He had a black eye, and was out cold. A giant bald man was supporting the kid against himself, and holding a knife to Mutt's throat.

"Dr. Jones! You should come out or your son is going to diiiiiie!" a blonde man to Baldy's left sang. Indy saw no other option. Five against one. Not good. Plus he would have to carry Mutt back to the truck, and he wasn't as young as he used to be. He sighed, and stepped out into the firelight.

"Ah! Dr. Jones. I thought I would have to kill him. I would rather not." He said walking over to Baldy, grabbing Mutts chin and shaking it slightly. "He is a very handsome boy Dr. Jones. Good Job!" The man seemed to be in charge.

Indy glared at the man. "What have you done to my son!?" he cried.

"Oh it was self-induced, Dr. Jones. Hardly our fault. We warned him if he kept cursing like he was we would have to sedate him. Technically it wasn't our fault at all." Said one of the other men. He had raven hair.

Indy looked at the other men. There was a short one who had red hair, and a normally heighted one who had light brown hair. _Easy to tell them apart._ Indy thought.

"Come Dr. Jones. Your tent is over here." Blondie said.

Indy frowned in confusion. Shouldn't they be going to where the Spear thing was? Oh, well. As long as he had his son back. He went into the designated tent, where Mutt was laying.

"Stupid bastards." Mutt muttered. His eyes fluttered open. "Dad?" He looked up at Indy.

"What are you doing here?" Mutt asked.

"Rescuing you." Indy responded. Mutt looked around him, saw the tent, and looked back at Indy.

"Good job." He said sarcastically. He tried standing up, but his head started spinning. He felt strong arms under his armpits and realized he fell, and Indy caught him.

"Thanks." Mutt said embarrassed. "Uh, where's mom?" he looked around thinking she would walk into the tent any second.

"Yeah…About that… She's not here." Indy said.

"Why not? I know she would want to come."

"Oh believe me! She did want to come."

"Then why isn't she here?"

"I left her at home before she woke up." Indy admitted sheepishly. Mutt just rolled his eyes.

"You know she's gonna kick your ass when we get back right?"

"Well I couldn't put her in danger. I already got you into this mess; I didn't want her in this too."

"Where are we?" Mutt asked changing the subject.

"Egypt."

"I thought so. I thought I saw a pyramid earlier."

"You know…" Indy said. "You can learn a lot about Egypt if you go back to school."

Mutt rolled his eyes and they started arguing back and forth about school all night long.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It was the next morning, and they were still at each other's throats.

"No! I'm not going back to school!" Mutt shouted at his father.

"Yes you are! You need to go!" Indy shouted back.

"Why?!" Mutt shouted just to humor Indy.

"So you can get a good job!"

"I already have a job! I don't need a degree or diploma to be a mechanic!"

"That's not a good job!"

"Well what is a good job!? Being a professor?!"

The man with the brown hair walked in. "No talking!" and he walked back out. As soon as he was gone, they began their argument where it left off. "Yes!" shouted Indy.

"Well I don't want to be a professor! I want to be a mechanic!"

"That's not enough! Don't you want to be able to provide for your family?"

"It'll be enough."

"How do you know?"

Mutt sighed defeated. "I don't. I just… I want to be a mechanic and don't need to go to school."

"How about this," Indy said. "you finish High School and get a diploma, and you decide if you want to go to college or not."

Mutt brightened. At least he didn't have to go to college. Plus it was only a year of school. Not that bad.

"Okay. I can do that." Mutt reasoned. They both sat back, glad to finally be over _that _hurdle.

Redhead walked in. "We leave now."

"Where we going?" Mutt asked. Redhead didn't answer, only grunted. The one with black hair walked in. Both of the Russians tied Indy's and Mutt's hands behind their backs, and led them out of the tent and into separate trucks.

"Bye Dad!" Mutt shouted when they parted. "You don't need to worry about me!" Indy saw Mutt had a devilish grin on his face.

"Don't do anything stupid!" he shouted to Mutt. Then they were boarded into the trucks, and couldn't say anything more to each other.

Mutt's hands were tied to a metal pole holding up the canvas of the truck. Eugene was guarding him and the one with the red hair was driving the truck. There were crates all around him.

"Hey, _Eugene_." He snorted at the offending name. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"Hey Eugene… Are we there yet?"

Eugene stood up and backhanded Mutt across the face. "Hey! ...That was soo uncalled for Eugene!" Mutt said mockingly. "Now you've really hurt me." He faked sniffled.

In reality, he wanted Eugene to hit him. He was trying to reach his switchblade, but he couldn't reach it. When he was hit, it jarred the switchblade, so it was sticking out of his pocket. He grabbed it and started sawing at the ropes that bound him.

"So, Eugene. Where are we going?"

He didn't answer. "Come on Eugene! You know I won't stop talking 'til I get an answer."

Knowing Mutt was telling the truth, He told Mutt.

"Giza."

"Where in Giza?"

"Pyramids."

"Cool." He fell into silence sawing at the ropes. When he was done, he had a plan formulating in his head.

"Well Eugene, it was great knowing you." Quickly, he kicked Eugene in the crotch, and shoved him out the back of the truck. The driver had no idea what was going on behind him.

Mutt jumped into the passenger seat and started fighting the redhead for the wheel. Still maintaining the wheel, the redhead managed to throw Mutt out the windshield.

He slid over the hood and the only thing he could hold onto was the hood ornament. Then it broke. He had nothing else to hold onto, so he fell off the front of the truck.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Mutt was holding onto the grill of the truck. It was breaking under his fingers, so he lowered himself to the underside of the still moving truck. He was holding onto the pipes on the underbelly of the truck, guiding himself so the wheels wouldn't run over him, his back scraping against the hot sand.

When he got to the back, he flipped himself over so it was his belly that was scraping against the ground. He pulled himself up so he was in the back of the truck again. He wanted to rest. His leg and arms were throbbing, and he was exhausted. He knew he couldn't though.

He went out the back of the truck, and climbed along the side. When he got to the door, he pushed himself in, feet first. The driver didn't expect Mutt, so his guard was down. Mutt's feet hit the red haired guy, and he went flying out the door. Mutt winced when his bad leg hit the guy. He slid into the driver's seat and followed the truck ahead of him.

He floored the gas pedal. The truck shot forward, ramming into the truck in front of him. Indy, the man with the black hair looked up. The Russian looked surprised and angry. Indy looked unsurprised and proud. Mutt winked at Indy, and he winked back. He knew what to do. Mutt slowed down a little, then sped up again, ramming the truck again. Indy jumped up and body slammed his captor out the back and onto the hood of Mutt's truck. Mutt slowed down, and started swerving to get the Russian off the front of the car.

It worked. The Russian fell off and Mutt felt a bump. He turned green, but he had work to do. He got right behind the truck Indy was in. Indy jumped onto the hood of Mutt's car, and Mutt slowed down to a stop. Indy slid off the hood and Mutt climbed out of the truck.

"Great job Mutt! Did just what I would do!" He said clapping Mutt on the back. "Hey are you okay? You don't look to good." Indy asked as he looked at Mutt's now green face. Mutt ran a couple feet away and threw up. Indy winced.

"I killed him." Mutt muttered. Indy looked up in time to see the remaining Russians turn their truck around and come barreling at them.

"No time for that now Mutt. We gotta go." He grabbed Mutt by the sleeve and shoved him in the passenger side of the truck, while he hopped in the driver's side. Indy started up the truck and sped _towards_ the other truck.

"What are you doing?!" Mutt shouted.

"Playing a game of chicken, Son. Haven't you ever played?" Indy muttered.

"No!" Mutt shrieked. When the other truck was only a couple yards in front of them, Mutt ducked and covered his head with his arms. He waited for the crash. A couple seconds passed and it still didn't come. He peaked out of his protective shell to find his father chuckling silently. He sat up and glared at his father.

Out of the corner of his eye, Indy saw Mutt sticking his tongue out at him. He smiled to himself. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw the Russians truck upside down. He let out a bark of laughter.

Mutt looked up at him. "What?"

"The truck. Look." Mutt looked behind them and laughed. When he looked ahead of them his laughter died out.

"What?" Indy asked

"Dad, look in front of you." Indy did but he didn't see anything.

"I don't see anything."

"Take my word for it that it's really bad and turn around."

"Okay Mutt." He turned the truck around. Before they got ten yards though, their tires were shot out.

"Crap." Mutt banged his head against the dashboard and waited.

It didn't take very long. Their doors were pulled open and they were yanked out. Mutt was shoved to the ground with someone's knee jammed between his shoulder blades. His captor roughly tied his hands behind his back and his knife taken from him. When he was pulled up, he could feel guns aimed at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Dieser LKW ist irreparabel beschädigt. Ich bin amazaed es noch läuft! Holen Sie sich einen neuen LKW und die Gefangenen in den Rücken mit fünf Wachen." said the apparent leader.

Mutt didn't recognize the language but it sure wasn't Russian.

"Was von den Russen Sir?" asked another.

"Töten." the second nodded his head and ran towards the Russian vehicle.

Mutt was lead away from the truck and shoved into a new one. It didn't have a canvas roof. His father was inside of it already.

"Dad, who are they?" Mutt asked nodding to the new comers.

"Nazis." was how Indy answered.

"No talking." One of the guards said in a heavily accented voice.

Mutt felt the truck roar to life. They were off to where ever the Germans were taking them to. In the distance, Mutt could have sworn he heard gunshots.

* * *

Thanks so much for all your comments! I probably wouldn't be able to write the rest of this with out them. (yes that is a threat!) Thanks for being so nice about it and adding this story to your story alerts.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"How did you do that?" Indy asked Mutt.

"Do what?"

"Take over the truck."

"Well I untied my hands, and then I pushed my guard out the back."

He told Indy everything. When he got to the part where he was underneath the truck, Indy laughed.

"I'm not lying!" Mutt said mistaking the reason for Indy's laughter. "It's possible!"

"I believe you, Mutt. And I know it's possible. I'm laughing because I did the same exact thing when I was younger. Your Old Man's pretty cool, huh?"

"You did that too?" Mutt asked in disbelief. "Well try it with a sprained ankle."

"You sprained your ankle too?!"

"No. My leg wasn't broken. It was sprained and it was my ankle."

Indy rolled his eyes.

"What? Weren't you paying attention to what the doctor said?"

It was night the time unknown to them. They were still in the truck, but one of the guards was switched. He spoke English quite well so they were allowed to talk. The only reason they weren't allowed to talk before was so they couldn't plan an escape or anything behind their non-English speaking guards.

"Der Junge die Haare hält alles über den Ort. Es sieht schrecklich!" One of the guards said staring at Mutts hair.

"What's he saying Dad?" Mutt asked seeing him staring at his head.

"Nothing of importance." Indy said knowing it would upset Mutt if he knew what was being said.

"Welche Art von Namen ist Mutt? Haben Sie ihm, dass Namen, weil seine Mutter?" The guard asked turning to Indy.

"Sie sprechen nicht über seine Mutter, die Art und Weise! dein Mutter war eine wertlos Schwein!" Indy said vehemently.

The guard turned red quickly and slapped him in the face. Hard.

"Ow."

"Dad! What did you say to him?" Mutt asked.

"If you want to know so badly, why don't you learn the language?!" Indy snapped.

Mutt glared at his father and turned to the guard who could speak English.

"Hey! What just happened?"

"My companion provoked your father."

"No duh! What were they saying?"

The guard rolled his eyes and told him.

"My companion asked why your name was Mutt. Was it because of your mother?" Mutt looked angrily at the one who slapped his father.

"Then your father called my companions mother a worthless pig." The guard looked away from them so he could daydream about his wife waiting for him back at home.

Mutt looked proudly at Indy. Suddenly he got an idea. He leaned in close and asked him a question. Indy answered the question and sat back.

"Angekommen haben wir noch?" Mutt asked in perfect German. All five guards looked up at Mutt in unison. Mutt wasn't supposed to know German. Yet there he was. Even the accent.

"Angekommen haben wir noch?" he asked again.

"Nein." One of the guards answered.

"Sind Sie sicher?" Mutt asked again.

"Ja." Mutt nodded. Then asked again. "Angekommen haben wir noch?"

"Nein." The guard answered again.

"Sind sie sicher?" was the reply.

"Ja." This went on for a while until they finally had to gag Mutt. Then Indy started asking. They gagged him too. It was uncomfortable, but worth it to annoy their captors with the most annoying question on earth..._Are we there yet?_

A/N: sorry about all the different languages guys! you can translate them on translate./translatet?slen&tlde.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

They finally got to Giza, a couple days later. Indy's and Mutt's captors learned to keep the gags on them; otherwise they would keep asking questions over and over.

Indy and Mutt were shoved out of the truck, and led, through the blistering heat, to the pyramids. The walk was only five minutes, but by the time they got to the tombs, they were sweating. The pyramids were deserted.

"Wir sind angekommen!" Called the leader. A woman Indy's age, stepped out from behind the pyramid.

"Ah! Good you are here, Dr. Jones." She said with a heavily accented French voice. Indy gave a muffled response, but it couldn't be heard clearly because he was still gagged. The woman smiled.

"I see you do not recognize me." She said laughing quietly to herself. "I am Esme Belloq! Surly you remember my husband?" Indy gasped. Her eyes flickered over to Mutt. "You brought a child with you? Dr. Jones I think you know better than that." She said accusingly. She walked over to Mutt.

"His hair is so… messy." She said. "It's really bothering me." She ruffled it into an even messier state. "Perfect." Mutt glared at her. She turned back to Indy.

"Dr Jones, the reason the Germans have brought you here is because they believe they have found the Spear of Destiny. You may be thinking, 'Why do they need my help?' well they need your help because they do not know how to go through a Pyramid."

"Ut ey av oo." Mutt said through his gag.

"No my dear boy, I am not an archeologist. I am here because I wanted to see Dr. Jones here, die. As soon as the Germans have found the Spear of Destiny, they will kill him." She started laughing when Mutt started trying to struggle out of his captor's hands. She leaned in close to his face.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you." She said in a carrying voice. "because if you do, we will have to whip Dr. Jones." She stood up straight. "Same goes for you Dr. Jones." She walked towards the Pyramid.

"Come! We go now." She shouted. Indy and Mutt were shoved to the front of the line, right behind Esme Belloq.

"We are going into the Pyramid of Menkaure." She turned to look at the prisoners, and saw that Indy wanted to say something.

"Lockern ihn." She said to a German. The man she spoke to, came forward and untied Indy and went back to the position he was in before.

"Why are we going to the smallest one?" Indy asked.

"Mmm!" Mutt said through his gag. Indy interpreted it into 'Hey! What about me?'

"Later." He told his Son, and turned back to Esme.

"We are going to the smallest Pyramid because we figured the Spear is inside it."

"Oh."

They walked up to the entrance of the tomb and stopped.

"Well what are you waiting for Dr. Jones?" Esme asked. Indy had been thinking about it. If the Germans got their hands on the Spear, they could invade America, and win! Hell, they could rule the world! That was out of the question.

"No." Indy said.

"'No.' What Dr. Jones?" Esme asked angrily predicting what he was going to say.

"I won't help you." He said calmly.

"Oh, yes, you will." She said, her eyes flashing dangerously. She snapped her fingers twice and a large man grabbed Indy from behind. The German took Indy's whip and tossed it to another man. That man undid Mutt's wrists and took off the gag and leather jacket. He was shoved up against the Pyramid wall, which was kind of weird, because of his cast.

"Okay! Okay! I'll help you!" Indy shouted fearing for his son's safety.

"It's too late Dr. Jones." Esme said smiling wickedly. She snapped her fingers once, and the torture began.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Mutt was confused. He wasn't really paying attention to what was going on with his dad, and didn't know what was going on. He was shoved up against a pyramid, and some jerk stole his favorite jacket.

"Okay! Okay! I'll help you!" he heard his father yell.

"It's too late Dr. Jones." The French woman replied.

**CRACK!**

He felt a stinging pain on his back, and he yelped in surprise. He looked around and saw a German with a bullwhip.

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! **

The last one was the hardest. He waited for more to come, but they didn't. Gratefully, he fell to the ground. The sand stung his bleeding back, but he didn't care. As long as it was over.

Then he wasn't on the ground anymore. His head was resting on something soft. It was Indy's chest. He looked up to see his father's worried face looking down at him.

"Hi." Mutt managed to choke out, smiling to let Indy know he was okay. Indy smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. Indy felt the cuts on Mutt's back, with his hand. They were bad.

"Here." Indy said taking off his own jacket and putting it on Mutt.

One of the Germans decided to walk over at that point. It was the one that spoke English.

"Come we go now." He said, shoving Indy into the Pyramid entrance and grabbing Mutt and lifting him up into his arms easily.

"I can walk." Mutt said groggily. In response, the German set Mutt down on his feet. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he fell. The guard caught him and swung him back up again.

"Yeah sure you can." He muttered to Mutt. He was last in the queue of soldiers going into the Pyramid.

Holding Mutt made the German think of his own son and when he first held him. He was so proud. He had looked just like his mother. Briefly, he wondered what he looked like now. The man hadn't seen his son in three years. He would be six in a month. He looked down at Mutt, who had gratefully passed out, head lolling against his shoulder. He was suddenly disgusted in himself. This was just a kid! Sure, he was twelve years older than his own son, but he was still a child. He was in league with people, who hurt children. He did not like that.

He was brought out of his thoughts, when everyone stopped walking.

Indy was leading the way through the pyramid. He saw a panel on the floor and warned Esme not to step on it or, the whole thing would collapse on them. They all evaded it carefully. They soon came to a fork. One path was going up, the other was going down. Trying to decide which one to go on, Indy leaned up against the wall. Then he was on his back, his head throbbing.

"Ow." He said. He got up and looked around. He was in a totally new tunnel. He looked behind him and there was a hole in the wall. The Germans peering through at him. He must have leaned up against the secret door way! Esme came through the doorway first.

"Good job Dr. Jones. Your clumsiness has earned you a few more minutes of your life."

"It wasn't clumsiness. I knew it was there the whole time!"Indy said defiantly. Esme laughed at Indy, knowing he was lying. Esme led the procession of soldiers through the tunnel, into a chamber.

"Wow! To think, the Egyptians built a whole new chamber, unknown to archeologists." Esme stated.

"No. This was made recently." Indy told her, studying the walls.

"Really? How recent?"She asked.

"Oh, about, sixteenth century." She rolled her eyes. Her eyes darted to a platform in the middle of the chamber. There sat a Spear head.

"Oh!" Esme started forward, but was shoved aside by the leader of the Germans.

Indy was standing by the Soldier holding Mutt, ready to punch him in the face at any second.

"I'll help you." The soldier whispered to Indy, before he could punch him.

"What?!" he whispered back.

"These people hurt children. I have a son. I don't want to help them anymore."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Indy asked suspiciously.

"You are too old to carry your son, who is unconscious. You are just going to have to trust me."

"You have a good point."Indy said. "Okay lets go now."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Indy was running behind the German soldier carrying Mutt. They ran out of the new tunnel, and into the main one. They ran past the panel, and Indy got an idea.

"Hey! You go ahead! I have an idea!" Indy yelled to the German.

"What are you going to do?"

"Just go!" Indy ran back to the panel, and stomped on it.

* * *

The German general had just reached the platform, when the ceiling started coming down. He grabbed the spear.

"YES! IT'S MINE!" he started laughing maniacally. A rock fell on his arm, and the Spear head fell out of his hand.

"NOOO!!" He shouted. He looked around for it, but it was hidden on the floor, full of spear head shaped rocks.

The other soldiers were running toward the entrance, but none of them made it. A giant rock fell in front of the only exit to the tomb.

* * *

They were running dodging the falling rocks, racing against time. Indy saw a light ahead of them.

"We're almost there!" he shouted. They started running faster. They just barely made it. Just as they dove into the open, a giant boulder fell right where they were two seconds ago.

"We made it." Indy said smiling.

"We can use that jeep to get to an airport." Said the German soldier.

"Good idea." Indy said standing up. They made their way over to the Jeep, and got in. The German drove, while Indy slept in the back with Mutt.

When they got to the airport, Indy bought two tickets back to the states, and the German, whose name Indy discovered was David, bought a ticket back to Germany.

Mutt woke up on the plane, wondering where he was. Indy told him, and then what had happened.

"Dammit! I missed everything!" He said. The whole way back, Mutt was brooding.

"You know, you won't get to miss your mother kicking my ass for letting this happen to you."

"Well, there is that."

The plane landed and the called a Taxi to bring them home.

"Hey, Dad?" Mutt asked.

"Yeah?"

"What ever happened to the Russians?"

"Oh yeah. They were um... they were shot."

"Oh"

The taxi pulled up in front of their house, and Marion ran out, hugging Mutt.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" she exclaimed when she saw the scars on his back.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine."

"And what about you Indy? Are you okay?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah hon, I'm okay." He smiled, thinking that she wasn't going to do anything to him.

"Good." Then she punched him in the jaw with as much force she could muster.

"That's what you get for leaving me here worrying about you and my Son!" She shouted at him.

"I'm sorry honey." He said grinning. She grinned back, and kissed him.

"EEEWWW!" Mutt shouted, running into the house.

Both of them laughed, Marion looping her arm around Indy's waist, and Indy's arm draping over her shoulders.

They walked into the house. All was well.

* * *

A/N:Mwaha ha ha ha! I finished! And now you are all brainwashed! bring me cookies my minions! lol jk I'm not really crazy. Only slightly mad.

A/N: This is the first story that I've actually completed! Nuts!lol


End file.
